A New Promise, A New Person
by HeartMaster
Summary: Making a new friend at the battle field can lead to saying something you wanted hide inside and when you come back to the one you love you might find out that not all things stay the same. This fanfic is just stories here and there that Holy Romes in. So if you want something to quick to read you've come to the right pleace.
1. Promise this, Promise that

Holy Rome was Chibitalia's first and true best friend maybe even more than a best friend. Sadly Holy Rome left Chibitalia to go to war with France so he could protect his true love from any harm.

(Time skip)

_Damn it I can't stand this! I want to go back home to my little Italy!_ Holy Rome thought in his head with a very puzzled look on his face. "Is everything ok sir?" A solider asked to the very puzzled Holy Rome. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." The solider smirks a little. "Ok, who's the girl?" the man asks with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Girl, What girl?" the boy asks with a voice that sound like he's hiding something. "Oh. You know what I mean." The solider points to the painting of a girl sleeping that the boy was holding. "Oh, this is just a friend of mine" he says with his voice a little shaky. "Oh! Really I have friends of mine too! I love painting pictures of them when they sleep!" the man says in a mocking voice. "Ok, ok I love her! There you happy?" the boy say blushing somewhat "I'm never happy." The man says blankly trying not to laugh at his own response.

(Time skip to where there about to go to war with France)

"Well you love her right?" the same solider asks holy Rome. "Yes! Of course I do!" Holy Rome Response with happiness in his voice. "Well then to prove it to me fight for her and protect her so she can live a happy life. Promise me that!"

"I promise!" And with that they went to war with France. Charging in with courage in their hearts and song in there souls.

**A/N: this is the best FanFic I ever thought of in my life! Well . . . ever since I joined the website XD well that's all for now. PEACE!**


	2. No treats just a trick

**A/N sorry I didn't mean to take so long I forgot to make a new chapter (I'm very forgetful). I didn't even think you all wanted a new chapter ha ha ha…enjoy.**

It's been so long since I've seen my beloved Chibitalia~ Holy Rome thought walking up to Chibitalia's room in Austria's mansion. He came up to her room and knocked on her door "My love, I'm back from the horrendous war and I hope you can find it in your heart to still love me." At a single knock the door creaked open to show a darken room with a small glint of light coming from a candle that looked like it would go out at any moment. "Hello? Ch-Chibitalia, are you in th-there?" The boy- well now a man asked walking into the room taking little steps at a time. "Why, hello there." A figure greeted closing and locking the door. " It's been a long time since you left and I've gotten quite tired of waiting for you and because of that" the darken figure paused taking a breath and then started speaking again only with a tone that would send chills up your spine. "I…don't love you anymore." With that sentence Holy Rome's mind went blank and _CRASH_ did you hear that? That was the sound of his heart breaking. "Ch-Chibitalia..." the young but managed to croak out while trying to suppress the deep pain in his chest. " Oh my, I guess you didn't expect me to say that..." the figure crouched down to take a closer look at the man in pain. "Welcome back home Holy Rome." The figure smirked. "Why are you acting like this?" The man shouted causing him to wince at the sudden pain in his chest. "Why do you have to yell at me all the time? Wasn't it enough when you left me?! Now look at you. You're just an empty shell of an empire just like PRUSSIA!" Suddenly the red eyed Prussian ran into the room and turned on a light switch. "What the hell is going on here? Italy all I did was want you to scare Holy Rome not give him a heart attack." The Italian hug Holy Rome making him jump from the sudden movement. "Chibitalia, I thought you hated me." The Italian looked at Holy Rome with closed eyes. "Veeee~ I could never ever, ever hate you." The Prussian quietly left the room but looked back for a short time and whispered… "Happy Halloween." And left the room.


End file.
